Desert of despair
by wingsofstainedglass
Summary: What the desert gives it will eventually take back right? This is the ultimate rule of life. This is the sand that washes over my hands like blood GaaraxOc, shonenai, yaoi
1. Prologue

Desert of Despair

By: Sakura Astaomenaka

Prologue

disclaimer: I do not own Gaara of the sand, he'd kill me if I did, nor do I own any of Naruto

(Here is where I would claim my character(s) but you'll know it when they/he/she appears trust me)

* * *

The sand sifted across the ground lightly, like a butterfly on wind, and as it moved a pair of light green eyes followed it. Subaku no Gaara was standing just outside his village, the kazekage robes havign been discarded back in his office. He came out here to think like he always did, out here was were the sands were calm, and his siblings were absent. He gave a slight shudder hearing the voice of the raccoon echooing through his mind the form of the beast looming in what could be a cage had it not been broken for an entrance.

**What's up pup? **

The shinobi shook his head and looked up to the clouds over head, lazy and grey they would produce no rain though. He resentfully answered the demon.

_I'm worried Demon, somethings coming I can feel it._

And it was true there was just somethign that had made him come out here not somehting good either, it was nagging weight on his chest and a chrunning in his stomache that told him that.

**What do you think it is pup?** The demon rested his great head on massive paws, lookign down at his young host.

_I don't know Demon, nothing good...and somethign unexpected. _He was rewarded with a snort from the raccoon and a scratchy reply.

**Did the sand tell you that? Or did you assume it? **The demon chuckled, loving the look of annoyance his host gave him, it was only recently they had been able to start communicationg in this manner.

_Shut-up Demon, the sand told me. _He fixed Shukaku with a narrow eyed glare, those eyes pircing through the sandy hide of the beast.

**Just be careful pup...we were seperated once...** He didn't much like life without his host, so no doubt he was worried.

Gaara sighed to the sand, havign cut his conversation with the raccoon, it hardly helped but did ease him some, at least enough that he could head back to his office and answer that letter from the Hokage fox. His thoughts lingered on that man for a moment it needless to say impresse dhim that the yappy brat /had/ made it to Hokage. Shaking off further thoughts, he heaved his gourd onto his shoulder and proceeded through the village gate.

* * *

Sakura: -ahem, ahem- Well that was my short prologue please, R&R for me? I promise I'll update it. 

Gaara: -glares- yeah right

Sakura: What? I will just watch me

Gaara: I have and you;ve only grown stupider

Sakura: Oh shut-up Gaa-kun your mean!!

Gaara: I'm a kazekage I'm supposed to be mean.

Sakura: -huffs- anyway it will be a shonen-ai/yaoi rated for the later chapters (If I get to them hehe)


	2. Damasu arrives

Desert of Despair

by: Sakura Astaomenaka

Damasu arrives

((again, I don't own Naruto or Subaku no Gaara or Suna even not, one grain of sand in it))

Cause people get confused..._speaking to Shukaku_ appears in ittalics **Shukaku's voice** appears in bold and thoughts are underlined

* * *

He had just barely entered the front door to the Hokage's manor when his sister stopped him "Gaa-san theres goign to be a very importent guest coming today." that made the kazekage freeze and look back at her.

"Who is it Nee-chan?" He asked his blonde haired sister having stopped dead in his tracks, the gourd quivering slightly. She blinked and backed away alittle, their brother still scared them every now and then.

"Umn..the..the prince from the Northen contry." That was a country with villages unknown to any of the kages, in fact it was said to be a completely different type of ninja life there. The kazekage snorted, telling himself there was nothgin to worry about really didn't do anything cause somethign told him, this was that ominous feeling comign to life. "Gaara?" She asked confused by his silence on the matter, deciding to leave him be she walked out the door for a personal mission to the leaf.

When his sister left he allowed himself to fall into a deep worrying thought about the coming visitor and what effects it would have for his village, for himself. Somehow I just don't think this will turn out well... he brushed it off though as just his thoughts acting to his nbervousness and makign him paranoid. He walked up the stairs to his office, makign a bee-line for his desk he sat down and pulled out a blank parchment. Getting to work he soon was able to drown out everything except the sifting breeze and mental words he was writing onto the parchment as a letter to the fox hokage.

* * *

Meanwhile a caravan slowly crawled it'sway across the sands, camels groaning their complaints, to their bags of bejewled burdans and heavy riders. The four camel posse' was followed up by several foot soldiers which were followed still by foiur servent shouldering a shouded carrier. The figure inside looked out across the sands of Suna, a mess of lacy blue hair, matted to his scalp and forehead. A few stray strands fallign into his eyes masking the enchanting silver orbs, lith pale skinned frame shrouded in lightweight robes. But with the four layers of white clothe and the final of an ornately adorned showel made it too heavy for the heat. A fan of soft peacock feathers swayed back and forth to fight off the still air.

The leader of the proceedings raised a hand for halting as they neared the gates to Suna he called up to the jounin guards. "Open this gate we bring with us the Prince of the north!" The two guards looked at one another and nodded openign the gate for the caravan to get through. Shinobi met shinobi as the proceedings came to an abrupt halt and bags were checked along with robes, it ws only when one jounin got close to the carried did a chunin mount jump down and cut him off. Light blonde dusted hair shifting in the movement it took him to raise a kunai up "No, this is our Prince...you will not touch him."

The jounin grumbled and tried pushing the hand aside "We have to check /everything/" He tried moving forward again and the chunin struck out, slashign the offending hand down the knuckles, the jounin jumped back with a cry. "Bastard!"

The blonde held his ground, crouching slgihtly into a deffensive position, the jounin's outcry had attracted the attention of the other checkers and they advanced as two more chunin joined the first. It was undoubted a fight was about to break out then a small voice from the carrier spoke. "Set me down" upon command the servents neeled lettign their laod gratefully hit the ground. The blonde stepped back, follwed by his commrades they bowed along with the rest of the caravan. Leavign the jounin looking confusedly to one another.

The form that emerged startled even the jounin into silence, he was taller then first expected, still shorter then their kazekage they observed. The figure smiled softly and bowed slightly "I am Prince Damasu of the Northern country."

* * *

Curse having to go to bed now, sorry guys I'll have three up tomarrow maybe.

Gaara: Come on I want to meet this boy already

Well you'll just have to wait

Temari&Kankurao: -snicker-

Gaara: Shukaku!!

both: Eep Sakura!!

-narrows eyes- don;t kill your siblings please.


	3. Meeting the kazekage part one

Desert of Despair

((Disclaimer: Again Naruto is NOT mine))

Meeting the Kazekage (part one, Prince vs. Kage)

It took all but a half hour for Gaara's bad day to become worse, the sick feelign had intensified tenfold. That it had forced Shukaku to cut off that part of his host's mind. He had been able to send his letter off to the bousterous fox, moments before that had happened. Temari had been hovering aorund him also due to the fact she said he looked ill, then just now to top it off, Kankuro had come in and stated that the party from the Northern continent was here. He had also heard in that same report that the prince was "Untouchable" and "extremely beautiful" another said "His guards are like sanin" Honestly none of it appealed to the Kazekage. Only eged him on, making the Shukaku inside him boil with a bit of envy, wanting to challenge what was said.

He was lead out of the room by said puppeteer, mullign over thoughts the whole way, tryign to quell the raging demon from his sudden need to prove himself. He was only minimally aware of entering the commerce room and vaugly looking up when the figure on the left side of the two-sitting table caught his eye. First he saw a flash of white, this was the pure silk robe, and then the bejewled showl, and finally the enchanting eyes. He stared a moment before narrowign his emerald gaze in a glare. "You must be the Northern Prince." He hissed with slight contemp, never one for the overly flashy.

A timid soft voice replied to him with a curious tilt of the head "And you must be the Kazekage." Damasu bowed and then sat down on th red cushion, smiling softly. "Your probably wonderign why I'm here...Sit I came to you with a proposition."

Gaara raised a brow but followed the other's example and sat on the opposit side of the younger. Lookign him in the eye across the top of his knitted hands. "Well, say it." He was impatient, who wouldn't be?

The prince nodded and tapped the top of the table with elegant fingers "I cam to ask for Suna's aid in a war my people currently face with the Kumo." Gaara blinked since when did the cloud ninja's begin assulting other continents?

"Your their leader can't you take care of it yourself? I'm not thrilled about having to share our military power." He folded his arms across his chest his gourd wasn't with him, so scaring the Prince was out of the question.

Damasu sighed, he knew it wasn't goign to be easy. "As you know we on the Northern continent follow a much different life then those here on the Southern." He watched as th eKazekage nodded. "We don't have established villages like you, our whole continent is run by a monarchy...and the only army is in my kingdom." He paused the kazekage interuppting him briefly.

"See..you don't need our help,you should stay with your own instead of beggign strangers for help." He stood, ready to leave when the Prince also stood and ran to him, slippign inbetween the Kage and the door.

"You don't understand we don;t have enough men or women for the stations required and no one to teach the ones that want to help." He stayed firm, quivering alitttle under the cold glare from the red head. "We need outside help to train and fight with us, we already have Mizu and Konaha on our side." Konaha wasn't willing to sacrafice shinobi so they had offered to transport food to the North. Mizu had stated they only had a few strong warriors but would gladly support the Prince.

Gaara stepped back alittle, suprised at first Then again Naruto IS the Hokage he reminded himself and soon fell back to staring at the prince. "Look it's obvious your weak, if you'd even ask Mizu" He brushed past the male and started out the door.

Damasu sighed and looked down before drawing a silver kunai from the chest pouch hidden under the showl he threw it. Hearign the thunk of metal on wood. And the Kazekage's footsteps coming to a halt. The knife had landed true to it's spot right in front of the Kage. "If you think The North is weak I'll show you different...then you'll have to help us."

Gaara was alittle nervous not even the sand had predicted that move, and it just ebbed the fire of Shukaku forcing it into the Kazekage's chest as well. "It's foolish...and I don;t want to be blamed for your death by your Country." He turned and narrowed his eyes again, so the Princling wanted a fight, well thats what he'd get.

The othe nodded "I'm not worried." He growled back in reply, settling himself into a position of both offense and deffense, summonign chakra to his body preparing himsle ffor the inevitable fight, and this time he had started it.


End file.
